Scars
by qtips rescue me
Summary: A one-shot story about Sango and Miroku,their scars,and how together they can maybe help heal them.FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Scroll One

A wind rippled the long strands of yellow grass that belonged to a meadow; the blue sky couldn't be more at peace, as a monk sat under the single tree that occupied the land. Dapples of sunlight hit his charming face through the shade as he dared steal a glance at Sango, who was a few feet away, hands behind her head contently as her soft eyes had a distant look in them. He, almost reluctantly, turned his gaze from her as it settled to Shippo and Kirara, Shippo riding on Kirara's back as she bucked and run around the meadow, Shippo laughing and Kirara purring.   
  
A smile formed on Miroku's lips as he remembered that Kagome had taken InuYasha to her era, going on a 'date.' It must've of been something important, because she was blushing and stammering when she asked the stubborn hanyou to come with her. Finally she convinced him to go, InuYasha asking if it was a certain type of demon. She rolled her eyes and giggled,  
  
"You'll see..." And they were gone.   
  
Miroku had wondered if it was the future's ear way of saying an appointment in bed...  
  
Shippo insisted that they visit a meadow Kirara found on this beautiful afternoon. Miroku sighed, relaxing his alert muscles and closing his dark blue eyes with a hint of violet. It was then Sango muttered, barely above a whisper,  
  
"Kohaku..."   
  
"Hmmm?" Miroku asked, eyeing her warily. She snapped back to reality, looking at him and repeated,  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about Kohaku..."   
  
"I know. What about your brother?"   
  
"I'm not sure, really..." Absent-mindedly she touched her back, where the scar was supposed to be. Miroku felt sorry for her, he really did. He too, had no family left. He looked at his hand casually. He too had a scar that was hard about forgetting.   
  
"We all have our scars..." He told her softly. Sango cocked her head to one side kind of curiously. Miroku could be really deep sometimes; this was the Miroku she liked, the one she saw only in glimpses at a time.   
  
"Do you...do you think they'll heal over?" She asked timidly, looking down. Miroku shook his head.   
  
"In time, perhaps..." He looked at Sango's bottom quickly, deciding what he was going to do next. Sango's face grew hot, and a slap rang throughout the air.   
  
"Hentai!" She scolded. Miroku laughed, despite of the stinging on his cheek and the small ringing of his ears.   
  
"There's the Sango I know..." She shook her head in dismay. Kirara with passenger Shippo rushed over, forming a path in the long grass.   
  
"Can we go over there?" Shippo asked, pointing beyond their field of vision. Sango nodded,   
  
"I know you'll do your best to protect him, Kirara. You two have fun, be back in a little while."   
  
"Let's go!" Shippo squealed, and Kirara bounded off through the grass.   
  
"You sound like a mother." Miroku commented. Sango blushed, turning away so he wouldn't see her face. 'Kind of cute...how she blushes like that...' Miroku thought, his eyes glinting in mischief.   
  
She didn't say anything, but thought of all the times Miroku had asked other village women to bear his child, and he had never asked her...Much to Sango's surprise, she felt a spark of jealously rushing through her veins. Before she could stop herself, she blurted,  
  
"How come you've never asked me?" Miroku knew what she was talking about.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you."   
  
"Oh..." She thought over his solid answer. "I don't think I understand, Houshi-sama." He shifted uncomfortably. He wanted Sango in his arms, he wanted to ask her every single second of the day, to have that beautiful raven hair brush his face, to caress that soft skin on her cheeks, those deep and intelligent eyes gazing into his, to utter that four letter word that perhaps made her heart melt and her kiss seem so much more pleasant then he had imagined...  
  
"Miroku..." He corrected, finding himself lost in those dark eyes hinted with magenta. "I don't think I can explain, Sango. I think it will come with time." His right hand bunched into a fist, the one with the black hole. She glanced down at it, inching a little closer.   
  
"Like the healing of our scars?" Timidly, almost meekly, she laid a hand over his prayer beaded one; a sort of electric feeling pulsed throughout. He looked up in surprise, and smiled at Sango blushing.   
  
"Yes." He entwined his fingers with hers, soaking in her warmth and touch. For a moment they just stared at the other, forgetting about reality for moment. Then they both pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, when Kirara and Shippo bounded over the grass, bringing with them the fading of daytime. Miroku avoided looking at Sango, he was sure she did the same. Kirara flew by them, Miroku grabbing onto her fur first and sitting himself down on her soft back, Sango behind him.   
  
"I can't wait to see Kagome and InuYasha, to tell about this 'date' thing, whatever it was." Shippo remarked. They came to the well soon enough, to find no InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku's earlier suspicions had been confirmed.   
  
"Where are they?" Sango asked no one in particular. She bent over the well, looking down.   
  
"You don't think they..." Miroku trailed off, shrugging his eyebrows up suggestively. A look of horror grew on Sango's face.   
  
"No way! They haven't even kissed yet...besides, InuYasha's still not over Kikyo yet...I'm sure something just happened over there and they'll spend the night...or something..." Her eyes snagged Miroku's look. "In separate rooms."   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Shippo asked, clearly confused. Miroku grinned.   
  
"Maybe I'll tell you when you're a little older."   
  
"Aw, c'mon! I want to know now."   
  
"No, you don't." Sango clarified, hopping back on to Kirara's back behind Shippo. "We can rest in at Kaede's place tonight." Miroku sat behind Sango, beyond tempted. Instead, as Kirara began to run, he slid his hand over the scar on her back, hoping she would get the gesture. She whipped around, beginning with,  
  
"Perv-" But it died in her mouth. After a moment of searching his eyes, she nodded quickly and turned around, her silky hair brushing his face. Miroku grinned in spite of himself, 'Was she blushing or was it just me...?'   
  
Later that night  
  
The flames of the fire leapt and cackled as Miroku lie awake, staring at his hand Sango had held, longing for her to touch it again. His eyes wandered over to her, her body draped in a blanket and her hair falling over her shoulders in raven locks tied in a ponytail.   
  
To his surprise she said clearly,  
  
"Get to sleep, monk." Opening her eyes as she sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.   
  
"I can't, Sango."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I've been thinking..." It was now or never. InuYasha and Kagome couldn't interrupt, Shaippo was fast asleep...in if he desired any sleep he had to do this. Carefully he walked over and sat down beside her, cross-legged. The shadows dancing across her face made it that much harder for him to stare.   
  
"Oh? Tried it finally?" She joked, snickering. "Sorry, go on."   
  
"Well...Sango, I really..." He felt his face grow hot, his heartbeat quicken. 'Geez, you'd think I've never been around a woman before!' "Care for you. I honestly have never cared for anyone more in my entire life." Unconsciously, he felt his way to her hand, entwining her fingers with his. "And...I was wondering...After we defeat Naraku, and this...curse is lifted...will you live with me and bear my children?"   
  
He hadn't been looking at her, and decided this was now the time to lock gazes. Her eyes had grown soft, tears rimming the edges dangerously. "Oh, Sango...I didn't mean to-" He was cut off when Sango pounced on him, sending him to the floor with a soft thud. She smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head into his chest.   
  
Mirou smirked, this could get better. He gently rolled her over, lying on top of her, getting lost once again in those dark eyes. The monk felt her lips brush across his, a pleasant burning sensation as he accepted it, kissing her back. Gently his hand slid to the back of her neck, where he intensified it, exploring her mouth with his tongue.   
  
Then his hand traveled up to her hair, which he pulled loose, feeling the silky strands pool over her shoulders. Sango pulled him closer, closing the gap between them, the rush of pure emotion flying throughout both.   
  
After a few minutes they stopped, Miroku holding Sango close. This felt...so right...  
  
"I think...together...our scars will heal faster..." Sango whispered, her warm breath bathing his covered chest. He only squeezed her tighter in response, as they drifted off to a peaceful slumber. 


	2. Scroll Two

A/N: Okay, I got to many reviews about how'd they like to see the next installment, and I gave in. I was planning on keeping this a one-shot, but, things don't always go as planned, I guess. Thank you all who read and those who especially reviewed, because being a writer that's what I feed off of, nothing feels so much better than someone praising your work. I have yet to find a better joy in my life. (Except maybe drawing....)   
  
This second chapter is going to be on Kagome and InuYasha, and the third when they return. I am strictly keeping only three chapters, or three "books" as you might call them. If you want, I may write a sequel, but we'll see.   
  
The buzz of traffic, laughing children, polluted skies, skyscrapers...these are the very things that Tokyo was known for. And amongst all of the noise and lives and bustle of this huge city, InuYasha and Kagome were...  
  
Well, Kagome was sitting on the entrance to her family's shrine. InuYasha, however, was a different story....  
  
"C'mon, InuYasha! Don't make me say the 'S' word!" The raven-haired girl warned, he long hair rippling over her shoulders, framing her pretty face and bringing out her lush deep brown eyes.   
  
"Keh...I'm going, alright?!" Muttered the hanyou, grumbling as his slightly bow legged gate took him over next to her, his unruly silver hair shocking the dark haired Japanese population. He adjusted the hat he was supposed to wear, cursing mildly under his breath.   
  
"Hmmm...what should we do first?"   
  
"Go back home?" InuYasha implied, glaring at a passerby tourist pointing at him and asking his companion, 'Is that normal here?'   
  
"I told you, this is supposed to be fun! It will be alright."

He didn't believe her, 'hmph'ing slightly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him, turning his attention from the tourist.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said, are you hungry."   
  
"Feh. No..." He crossed his arms stubbornly, but his stomach betrayed him, rumbling loudly. Kagome raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Let's go get something to eat." She tugged his wrist before he could reply and all but dragged him down the steps. "Remember, no hitting people. No killing anyone. We are civil." Kagome spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. She had noticed his death stare earlier. She started walking, urging him to follow.   
  
"Wait, we're just gonna walk there?" InuYasha complained, attracting some stares.   
  
"Yeah, what else would we do?"   
  
"This." He swept her into his strong arms-bridal style-and leaped into a tree and out of sight.   
  
The tourist took a careful look at his can of beer before following his guide.   
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome tried to scold, but was failing miserably. He leapt out of the tree and onto a building. She clutched him tighter. "Someone could see us!"   
  
"Yeah, so?" He asked her, looking down. She pressed herself against him further, god she shouldn't have looked down. A faint blush began to heat across InuYasha's face, and he wished the goddamn hat would cover it.   
  
"Are you blushing?" She teased, the wind ruffling her hair slightly.   
  
"No! Don't flatter yourself, wench! You're the one pressing up against me!"  
  
"You're the one who brought me up here, deal with it!"   
  
He couldn't have her have the last word.   
  
"Feh..."   
  
"Now...umm...we want to get to a place called WacDonald's, and then we can go to the park and eat there. You'll probably be claustrophobic under a low roof with lots of people. "   
  
"Claustri-"He shook his head, ridding himself of the strange word. "Uh...where is this place?"   
  
"About three building's down." She paused, waiting for him to take off. "What?"   
  
"Quit doing that!"   
  
"Doing what?"   
  
"Clinging to me like that!"   
  
"To bad, I'm up a hundred feet, deal with it if you don't like it!"   
  
"That's the thing, you bitch! I _do_ like it!" Upset at himself for spilling such information, InuYasha took off, a blushing Kagome in his arms.   
  
The worker eyed InuYasha warily before asking, "May I take your order?" InuYasha snarled at her. Kagome smiled nervously.   
  
"Ignore him. He's...you know...one of those special-ed cases...." She cleared her throat, looking at the menu. "Do you like chicken?" She sounded the words out slowly, making vivid arm motions.   
  
"What the hell -" She slapped a hand over his mouth. It only made him madder.   
  
"We'll take 32 chicken nuggets to go."   
  
"32?" The clerk confirmed, raising an eyebrow at the fuming InuYasha. By now, the remaining people in the line wisely chose to go to a different register.   
  
"Yes, please." In minutes they got their food, InuYasha shouting death threats as Kagome pushed him out into the parking lot.   
  
"SIT!" (Thud) "I told you to act nicely!"   
  
"But...she was..._staring_ at me! I swear, she's some sort of demon...and what the hell was with the 'special-ed' crap?" InuYasha yelled, after the spell wore off.   
  
"It was nothing..." She sighed, shifting the bag of chicken in her arms. "C'mon, let's eat at the park."   
  
"Tell me where to go..."He grumbled, before picking her up and leaping onto the nearest roof top. Kagome snickered, as she pressed closer to his warm chest, making him flush and moan a little in annoyance.   
  
The tourist, stopping by the fast food restaurant for a late lunch, stared at the imprint in the tar, flipping out his cell phone to call the mental ward.   
  
"This is actually not that bad." InuYasha commented, licking his lips before grabbing another nugget. "Not as good as Ramen though." They sat under the largest tree and ate in the grass, the cool shade felt good after being in the hot streets. Few people were scattered around the small park, it was a workday, after all.   
  
"I'm glad you like it." Kagome smiled from beside him, then taking a bite into the tender but crunchy chicken. InuYasha glanced over at Kagome, she really has been pretty patient with him. She just had to explain how the whole 'fast food' thing and how that hard stuff that covered the streets were made and worked.   
  
"Y'know, your time isn't so bad...if it weren't for these damn hats..." He scratched his head idly; a tad bit more than annoyed. Kagome didn't like it either; it shaded his amber eyes and his cute ears. She looked around cautiously; everyone around seemed pretty absorbed...and they were away's into the trees, meaning no one on the street could see them. If worse came to worse, InuYasha could just knock them out...  
  
She hesitated, but then just took the cap off, much to his relief. She couldn't resist. Those ears...so cute... She reached up, scooting closer, and rubbed one tenderly. Ah...pure bliss. InuYasha growled warningly in his throat.   
  
"I hate it when you do that..."   
  
"Aw, c'mon, you know you like it."  
  
"No, I don't." He jerked away, almost missing her hands...no, no, no...He repeated to himself.   
  
"Sit!" He was plummeted to the ground, his face hitting the soft grass.   
  
"That is not fair!" He complained, throwing his head from the dirt. He began to growl softly again, with just a hint of affection as Kagome pushed his head onto her lap, tweaking his ears now with both hands.   
  
"I love your ears..." She giggled, as the rumble grew louder. "Now I know you enjoy it."   
  
"Feh..." He replied, casting his gaze across the sun-dappled trees. Gradually his body grew less tense, Kagome was safe here. And she was rubbing his ears. He had his head on her lap. No one could rub his ears like Kagome...he closed his eyes, the warmth of her body radiating his face. Life was good.   
  
She laughed again. "You're so cute!"   
  
"I am not cute!" he argued, tearing himself away from his peace.   
  
"Whatever..." She sighed, leaning her back against the tree, looking down at him fondly. She had stopped rubbing his 'cute' ears. A small whimper escaped his throat, as he turned his head around to face her. She smiled and began massaging again, much to his contempt.   
  
"I knew you liked it. Anyways...I wonder what everyone else is doing back in the feudal era..."   
  
"Keh, the monk is groping, the slayer is slaying, and Shippo is chasing butterflies amongst the violence." He mused roughly, turning over onto his back and folding his hands across his chest, using Kagome's lap as a pillow. His golden eyes wandered throughout the branches of the tree, the leaves swaying in the slightest breeze.   
  
Silver hair spilled across her lap as Kagome happily, now absent-mindedly, stroked his ears.   
  
"I guess so...InuYasha?"   
  
"What?" His voice lost some of the usual venom. He hated himself for it.   
  
"Did you like today so far? You know, just spending time with me?" He focused his gaze on her face, her expression he couldn't separate from longing or sadness.   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"I don't know what to think anymore..." A single tear dripped from her fair face and landed on his.   
  
"Wha-don't cry Kagome...you know I hate it..." he sat up abruptly, ignoring the head rush as he sat up next to her. With a slight hesitation he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a large shudder passing through them. Her bangs hid her eyes as her head tilted forward.   
  
"I just...don't know anymore, Inuyasha...tell me, are you wasting your time?" She looked up at him, her breath coming short. The hanyou was bewildered, in a state of shock. Automatically, before he could calculate what he was doing, he shoved her into a rough hug, burying his face into her neck, where he hair fell around his face, inhaling her sweet scent, tainted from her tears.   
  
"I'm not sure, Kagome. I am not worth your time, a hanyou as my self. Yet, you always seem to give it to me..." His voice was barely above a whisper, his lips brushing her neck as he spoke giving her pleasant shivers down her back. "I couldn't ask for anymore, today has been wonderful, and it's not even half over."  
  
After one long sniff, he pulled back, shocked at himself for saying it. But Kagome didn't let go.   
  
"Kagome...?" He asked, craning his neck to see her expression. A huge wave of relief swept over him, she was smiling.   
  
"InuYasha..." She whispered, squeezing him tighter. Now that he was self conscious, he began to flush again, pushing her as gently as his reputation would allow away.   
  
They sat there for a moment, avoiding the others gaze awkwardly until Kagome looked up, surprised to find it around four.   
  
"Let's go home..."   
  
At the house...  
  
They stood in front of the well, looking down at it.   
  
"Do we have to go back...today?" Kagome yawned; it was later than she thought. Her mom had forced them to eat a 'good' dinner before they had to go.   
  
"You tired, wench?"   
  
"Yeah." She stretched her arms. InuYasha scowled, but gave in.   
  
"Fine, you go sleep."   
  
"No. I can sleep over there." She gestured at the well.   
  
"No, you won't. That pathetic excuse for a monk will keep you awake with his wandering hands."   
  
"No, I want-" She started for the well, but InuYasha scooped her up and in three bounds was up the tree and in her room. She struggled, giggling slightly, as InuYasha pinned her on the bed.   
  
"Go to sleep. Now. I can't afford to have a sleep-deprived weakling fighting demons." He growled, his breath warming her face.   
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" She taunted, wriggling again. InuYasha smirked, hoisting her over his shoulder and pulling back her covers. "Ah! InuYasha!"  
  
"Shaddup! You wanna wake up the whole damn house?" He threw her onto the bed, making it squeak in complaint as he pinned her again, straddling her waist and pulling the covers over them.   
  
Kagome thanked the darkness for hiding her blush.   
  
"Go to sleep." He commanded, his strong hands pinning her shoulders and his legs spread out to the either side.   
  
"Fine, I'll go to sleep. Jeez, you'd think you were my parent..."She grumbled, struggling once more.   
  
"Where do you think your going?"   
  
"I'm getting my pajama's on." She informed, he reluctantly let go, not trusting her. She hopped out of bed.   
  
"Don't look." She warned, changing quickly as Inuyasha made himself comfortable on the far side of the bed, facing the wall. She slipped back in; her small frame clad in a soft tank top and pj pants. She rolled over, meeting his back.   
  
"Umm...InuYasha?"   
  
"What now?"   
  
"Aren't you going to leave?"   
  
"What for? Not until you go to sleep. You can't be trusted." He rolled over, meeting her shadowed face. Kagome giggled. If only he knew... Sighing, and content with InuYasha's bulk lying only a half a foot away, Kagome drifted into sleep. For a few minutes, that is.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Mmm...what...? InuYasha?" She opened her groggy eyes to find his face one inch from hers.   
  
Oh god.   
  
Was the thought that passed through her head.   
  
"What's wrong?" She became more alert. He looked weird, something was wrong.   
  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered.   
  
"For what?" She asked, and then realized what it was. He was human. It must be a new moon. No longer did amber eyes stare back at her, but rich caramel ones.   
  
"Everything..." He rolled over. "Go to sleep now." She obeyed, to confused to obligate.   
  
Kagome blinked her eyes open, sweet sunlight poured into her bedroom, bathing everything in golden light. She glanced at InuYasha, his silver hair returned...and his ears. Did she dare...? Yes...She softly, stifling her laughter, rubbed the nearest ear, his facial expression changed as he growled softly and muttered,  
  
"Kagome..." And leaned into the touch. She giggled, and his eyes immediately shot open.   
  
"Ack!" He flung himself backward, springing out of bed and hitting the wall, falling back down again. Kagome laughed, her legs kicking wildly in amusement.   
  
"Kagome..." She imitated, making him fume. He growled. "Don't worry, I thought it was sweet..." She reassured him. He rolled onto his side, propping his face up by his elbow.   
  
"Don't do that."   
  
"You're the one who fell asleep with me." He flushed at the statement.  
  
"Your bed is to comfortable, damn it."  
  
"You know you turned human last night, right?" She inquired, and he froze. Apparently he thought it was a dream of some sort.   
  
"What of it, wench?"   
  
"I appreciate your apology, for what I don't know..." She sighed. "But it's pretty rare that you actually apologized in the first place."   
  
"I _DID NOT_ apologize."   
  
"Yes you _did_!"   
  
"I know what I say, Kagome!"   
  
"And I know what I hear!"   
  
"You sure about that?!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"ARGGG! SHUT UP!"   
  
"You shut up!"   
  
"I'll make you shut up!" With that he lunged toward her, kissing her passionately. It took her a second to respond, the shock clear, but she did, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, his breath and words coming hurriedly,  
  
"I'm...sorry, I couldn't...We shouldn't...I mean, Kikyo, she-" He was cut off by Kagome's lips meeting his, closing the gap between them psychically by pressing against him, and he returned the embrace, rolling on top of her and deepening the kiss, finally letting go.   
  
"InuYasha, it's alright." She whispered into his chest, as he stroked her hair.   
  
This time, he would believe her.


	3. Scroll Three

A/N: Ah, the final chapter! This one took awhile, because I wanted it to be really good, and I was away from my computer for a while. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and if you want, I may write a sequel, maybe...but only if it's requested, of course. Please enjoy, and on with the story! P.S Yeah, I did get Tales of Symphonia! It's so awesome...

Crossing over to the feudal era had been easy, and InuYasha was more than happy to take a few savoring breaths of air without pollution. It had been awkward, and neither one had said word to the other except the occasional nod. What was scaring InuYasha more was that he was even more torn than before.

Kagome's kiss had been warm, yet sent shivers up his back. Kikyo's had been cold, unfeeling. Kikyo's kiss used to be warm like that...but now...

"InuYasha, why are you staring at me...?" Kagome asked, blushing a bit. He snapped out of his trance, a bit baffled.

"Keh, can't a guy look where he wants to?" He spat venomously, looking away. Kagome frowned, staining her features.

"InuYasha..."

"What?" Is voice softened.

Damnit.

"Look...about this morning...I'm sorry..."

"Eh...?" His ear twitched. Why the hell was she apologizing? The scent of her touched his nose, mixed in with confusion. Now that he looked closer, she was shifting her weight nervously, almost...almost like expecting to be punished.

"Why are you apologizing?! I 'm the one who...you know..."

"But..."

"But nothing, wench."

"What about Kikyo?" She blurted, and slapped her mouth shut. Too late.

Damnit.

Inuasha was rubbing off on her.

_Damnit_.

The amber-eyed hanyou sat down beside the wooden edges of the well, in his trademark style. Kagome shrugged off her backpack and flopped down beside him, smoothing her skirt over her thighs. She could wait.

InuYasha looked away from her, the sunlight caressing her beautiful figure-

Stop that! He scolded himself, shaking his head. He would look at her, and he wouldn't think of her, like _that_. Taking a deep breath, he jerked around, swiftly grabbing her shoulders and staring at her dead on, his hands gripping her tightly.

"What the-"

"Shut up." He would make himself study her now bewildered features, her long locks of coal black hair falling gracefully over her shoulders, framing her soft face with gentle but at the same time strong mahogany eyes, that made his heart somehow skip a beat when she smiled at the same time. His hands relaxed on the curve of her shoulders, trying to soak in her warmth as he realized suddenly he wasn't breathing-

"_Damnit all to hell!" _He snarled, before leaping into the air, his silver mane trailing behind him as he bounded into the trees. Kagome blinked,

"What was that about...?" She shook her head, brushing off any dust clinging stubbornly to her clothing before she hoisted her backpack over her shoulder, heading off to Kaede's hut. "I hope nothing's wrong..." She muttered, daring to take a glance behind her.

"Hmmm? Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Kagome looked around, checking her watch mechanically. "They should be up by now..." She grumbled, slipping the backpack off of her shoulders and peering into the hut. She gasped at what she saw, and anger seemed to boil out of her skin.

"Miroku!!" She screeched, yanking him up by the ear and snapping him from his peaceful sleep, shoving him out of the hut before he could say a word.

"Ka...Kagome...?" Sango blinked her sleep fogged eyes open, looking up at her.

"Do you realize what Miroku did to you?! Oh my god, did he paralyze you or something?!"

Sango flushed, but shook her head. "No...I'm fine...he didn't do anything..."

"You mean..." Kagome gasped, her eyes widening. "Miroku! Oh I'm so sorry!" She tore out of the hut, confronting the monk sitting cross-legged on the ground, rubbing his ear.

"It's okay, Kagome. You were only trying to protect lady Sango's well being..." He trailed off as Sango sort of staggered out of the hut, yawning, spreading her arms out wide momentarily. She found her bearings fast, and noticed where the monk was staring. Blushing she abruptly announced,

"I'm going to get firewood!" Kagome gaped as Sango sped away.

"Wait...what's been going on, Miroku...You, she..." She tried to piece it together. "Wait, you two...!" She giggled like a little kid, and Miroku was suddenly reminded of a premature teenager laughing about a crush. Than she stopped, and glared at him.

"Miroku..."

"What...?" He asked innocently, his gaze still on Sango's swaying hips.

"You didn't actually make Sango-"

"Oh no Kagome! Please, I am a monk, I have much more respect."

"Uh-huh..." An eyebrow rose into her bangs, but she would talk to Sango later. She sat down across Miroku, twirling a strand of hair absently.

"Say...where's InuYasha?" The blue-eyed monk looked around, until he saw Kagome blushing furiously. "Oh...so tell me, what line did he use to get you into bed, hmm?"

"Miroku!!"

"Well, one can only assume such because the others have stayed over night."

"Um...You see..." And she explained it to him, start to finish. Normally, she wouldn't have told him anything, but she felt like it was eating inside her, and she was confused. After a few interruptions, such as Sango joining them, and a few "hentai's!" later when Kagome reached touchy subjects, she finished, out of breath and near desperation.

"I see..." Miroku pondered, his free hand supporting his chin in a thinking stance. The other was behind him supporting his body carefully, as Sango sat in between his legs, leaning against his warm chest. Sango, cursing herself for blushing so much, draped an arm carefully over Miroku's bent leg, much to his pleasure.

"You know how InuYasha gets, he's probably just confused." She pointed out. Kagome giggled,

"I'm surprised-"But it was too late. Miroku's hand was already wandering.

"HENTAI!" Sango turned around and slapped him furiously, but decided not to move. Not that she could, for Miroku's arms suddenly embraced her as he rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"Oh, when can I be allowed to do that? Perhaps when we're in bed...?" Sango turned a deeper scarlet that made InuYasha's clothing jealous, slapped him again, but didn't move, just sighed heavily.

"TMI! TMI!" Kagome yelled. The two blinked.

"T...M...I?" They repeated, bewildered.

"It means, 'Too much information!'" She informed them, but at the same time, she was happy for her friends. She just wished Inuyasha was like that...

But at the same time, she realized, she didn't.

Because that wasn't the InuYasha she had fallen in love with.

Miroku caught the sad smile that formed on her lips, and decided to give his honest opinion.

"Knowing InuYasha, he's just as confused as you are, Kagome. His feeling's for you are probably surfacing and making themselves more apparent now, and as much as I hate to admit, he's probably feeling like he's betraying Kikyo in some way." Miroku tightened his grip on Sango unconsciously, as if to hold her closer. "It's hard for him to let her go, he feels he owes her something." He sighed, "Or maybe I'm just conceptualizing. Either way, maybe you should wait for him to sort out his priorities a bit."

"You really think he likes me...?" Kagome asked, a far off distance in her eyes.

"He kissed you, Kagome! And after all you two have been through?!" Sango stated the obvious, bringing Kagome to a reality check.

"Thanks, you two. I guess...I should just wait...?"

"Ummm-hmmm!" Shippo agreed, hopping onto her shoulder.

"Shippo! How long have you been listening?!"

"Long enough." He grinned, and turned to Miroku.

"Now, just what is it that you and Sango would do in bed?"

"Delighted you asked such a fine question!" Miroku replied all too happily. "It begins when-"

"Miroku, he's a kid!" Sango scolded.

"And he'll be a _smarter_ kid once I'm through, now..." And with the air of purpose meant for a school teacher, he began.

20 minutes later

Sango and Kagome had decided to leave Shippo and Miroku alone with their 'talk' and came back to see how they were progressing. Shippo was starry eyed, his expression displaying both disgust and wonder.

"I see Shippo has learned about the...you know..." Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"Sex!" Shippo declared proudly.

"That's right!" Miroku cheered. Then Shippo looked back and forth between the couple.

"Wait a sec...you and Miroku are gonna do that?!" Shippo's eyes widened in horror as he stumbled backwards.

"That's right!" Miroku said.

(Slap)

"See, you don't strike as the type to do it at a full moon with the scent of lavender mixed with heat as the moonlight bathes your bare-"

"That's enough, Shippo." Miroku smiled nervously, slapping a hand over the child's mouth. "You go and...use that line I taught you on the village girls, okay?"

"Okay!" that seemed to cheer him up as he pranced away happily.

"What did you tell him?!" Sango screamed, once the kitsune was out of earshot.

"Everything there is to know..." Miroku almost whimpered innocently.

"Oh, and I bet you left out _no _detatil of your little fantasy, either?!"

"That's right!"

(Slap)

Shippo had wandered into the village an hour or so, but soon grew bored because he was heartbroken to discover that no female kitsunes resided there. Sighing, he decided he would go and find InuYasha, because if Kagome wasn't going to, he was.

He didn't particularly care how much noise he was making, and over the crunching leaves and sticks his small adept feet were walking over, he searched for the hanyou amongst the treetops. Sunlight dripped lazily through the tree branches and leaves, shading Shippo's searching emerald eyes.

"InuYasha!" He squealed, leaping into the dead tree that he resided in. Landing carefully next to him, and careful not to look down, his expression turned grim as InuYasha answered him a beat to late.

"What do you want, runt?" His strong build was leaned against were the branch and tree met, one foot hanging idly in the air, the other resting on the branch, his knee bent.

Deciding to get him in a better mood, Shippo skipped the topic of Kagome and headed straight to the lecture the monk had given him.

"You know, Miroku willingly told me where babies come from."

"Oh, I bet, the pervert..."

"And, even though Kagome isn't my biological mother, she's still like a mother to me. I mean, I couldn't really remember my original mom that well, only her warmth and love...but then she passed away, and for a while, I refused to love anyone else. But then I met Kagome, who reminded me of my mother, and she was always there for me. So I accepted the fact that I had found a new mother, because she loves me more than my biological mother ever could...now..."

Shippo looked up at InuYasha, who's eyes were shaded from his bangs.

"And, my father...no one could replace him, but...I think, I've found another one..." Shippo's voice was unsteady, but pressed on, "And...it's sorta like a family...except..." His voice grew angry, "I don't want it to die, InuYasha! I want my father to love my mother, as much as she loves him!"

"What are you talkin' about, brat?! You're parents are dead! Do I need to spell it out for ya?!" InuYasha screamed, his amber eyes flashing furiously.

"Maybe they _are_, InuYasha! Because when you hurt Kagome, a part of her dies. And I know the same thing happens to you too! And if you let Kagome die...if she..." Tears were already racing the other down his cheeks, "I don't want to lose another mother! I don't want her to leave me! I don't want you to leave me, you...you...murderer!"

He started sobbing, and didn't stop, even as InuYasha pulled him into his lap, letting him cry there. After a while, the hanyou looked down, his arms dangling lazily at his sides.

"You okay, you crybaby?"

"Yeah..." He muttered, sniffing loudly. He refused to make eye contact, just sat there a little while.

"You've evolved a space into our lives, Shippo. I had to carve my own when I was younger into this world...and I used to let no one in...It's hard...growing up without a mother or father..." Inuyasha whispered, and Shippo felt he had to strain his ears hear to him.

"I wouldn't know." Shippo replied, daring to lean against him.

"Feh..."

For a while they sat, enjoying the other's silence that hung over them comfortably, as a slight breeze rustled the leaves experimentally.

"So...what brought the conversation of sex with the monk?"

"Sango."

"I should've known...your such an idiot, listening to him."

"No, now I'm smarter. Come to think of it, that girl Sesshoumaru carries around...pretty cute."

"I didn't ask."

"We haven't seen Sesshoumaru in a while now, have we?"

"What of it, brat?"

"It's just kinda strange..."

"Maybe he finally died, the old bastard."

"Oh, I wanted to see that girl again!" Shippo snapped his fingers in disappointment. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Stop listening to the monk."

"Make me." InuYasha socked him over the head.

"I will ya runt! Now leave me alone, you reek of pervert."

Shippo obeyed, taking one passing glance at InuYasha and bounding back through the forest.

"Any news of InuYasha?!" Kagome asked feverishly as soon as Shippo returned. Shippo's eyes grew big,

"Kagooommmeee!" He hugged her ruthlessly. Kagome didn't know what got into him, but comforted him anyway.

"It's okay, Shippo...wait...did InuYasha do something to you?"

"No." He hopped back down on the ground. "I saw him in the forest, he's just thinking, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's a first huh?"

"You got that right." Miroku said a few feet away, tending a fire that they would be cooking on.

"I wouldn't count on him to show up tonight." Sango added as she tossed in some herbs to flavor the dish they were creating. Kagome sighed wistfully, sitting down, her eyes looking empty as she stared at the fire, but was really staring beyond it.

"Cheer up, Kagome...we have fish!" Shippo tried, leaping into her lap. Twilight was setting in, painting warm colors over the landscape.

"I'm...not hungry..." She told him, untying his hair tie and putting his hair up again.

"Oh come on, you must eat something!" Sango insisted. "To keep up your strength."

"No...maybe later. I'm going to go for a walk across that meadow Shippo told me about earlier..." Shippo slowly got off her lap, as a seemingly empty shell of Kagome left them, her mind obviously somewhere else.

"Wait-" Sango almost succeeded in standing up, but Miroku's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I think she would be best left alone." Sango nodded, relaxing again. After a meal in silence, the night was beginning to sweep over the village, and soon torches licked at the sky, as the stars scattered to their nightly watch posts.

"She's still not back yet..."Shippo mumbled, than yawned widely.

"You should get to sleep, Shippo. It's not good for you to being stay up this late." Sango scolded, with the air of a mother scolding their child. Shippo glared at her.

"I'm waiting for Kagome...to...(yawn)...get back..."

"I don't think so, you'll see Kagome in the morning."

"But what if something's happened to her?!"

"We must have faith in lady Kagome's intensions, and trust her." Miroku told him, his eyes fixed on the leaping flames occupying the fire pit.

"Off to bed now, sleep with Kilala in Keade's hut." Sango scooped Shippo up, who was too tired and overcome by sleepiness to protest, and laid him gently beside her pet demon.

She walked back out, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, when Miroku was nowhere to be seen.

"Miroku?!" She called, her eyes searching the camp frantically. She ran over to the fireplace, her head whipping around, and her ears straining for any kind of noise. She was relieved when she felt his warm arms wrap around her from behind, his breath just barely brushing her neck as his voice was sparkling with mischief.

"Were you worried, my Sango?" _My Sango..._She repeated to herself, smiling faintly. "Come..." He said simply, letting go and grasping her hand in one fluid movement, and led her over to the side, away from the village lights. Lying down, he beckoned her to do the same, Sango made herself comfortable beside him, timidly letting her head and one hand rest on his shoulder and chest.

"You sounded like a mother, with Shippo..." Miroku told her. Sango blushed.

"The stars are nice tonight..." She trailed off, her eyes gleaming with wonder, looking at the never-ending night sky took her off the earth, her hand tightened around the fabric of his clothing as if to keep there. Miroku chuckled, slipping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer,

"Sango...what if we don't defeat Naraku in time?"

"What...? Miroku-"

"I don't want to hurt you if..."

"I'd rather love you now than never." Sango answered fiercely, but then felt her face heat. Would he catch it...?

"Ah...I love you too, Sango." He laughed again, and pointed with his free hand. "See that?"

Sango followed his hand, for he was pointing at a full moon, the cold but beautiful light cut through the night air brilliantly.

"A full moon..." She answered, trembling slightly. What was it that Shippo had said earlier...? She looked up at Miroku, his gaze fixed on her, his charming face shadowed and portrayed so his sapphire eyes glittered brighter than any moon she's seen.

Miroku bent lower, kissing Sango passionately as she returned it full force, not bewildered anyone. Reluctantly he let go slowly, his eyes flicking to the left thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Sango...I can't...we're rushing things..."

Sango didn't reply, but grabbed his hand with only a slayer's swiftness and brought down to her butt, rubbing it with his hand, hoping he would get the message.

_flashback_

_Miroku's hand was already wandering. _

_"HENTAI!" Sango turned around and slapped him furiously, but decided not to move. Not that she could, for Miroku's arms suddenly embraced her as he rested his head on the crook of her neck. _

_"Oh, when can I be allowed to do that? Perhaps when we're in bed...?"_

Last thing she saw was his eyes widening in surprise and delight as she kissed him again, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, Miroku's hand slid carefully up her back.

Shippo snickered from his post in the tree, wide-awake. _I'm not too bad of an actor..._

"They're gettin' it _on_."

The moonlight cut through the tree branches eerily, exposing the night creatures that wandered below, them hissing at whatever god was watching over them to shut the light off.

Shadows slipped into dimensions beyond reality, making any fear come to life. And amongst all of this was InuYasha, in his exact same spot. His mind rebelled against the growing hunger in his stomach, and it rumbled in protest. Darkness was already hungrily consuming the place, but he did not notice. He was too lost in a never-ending circle of mind games.

_What am I doing to myself? I can't possibly have feeling's for Kagome...and even if I did, it wouldn't matter, I owe Kikyo my life...I promised I would stand by and protect her. _

_Didn't you promise the same thing to Kagome?_

..._Yeah...hey who asked ya anyway? _

_I'm your human mind, what little you have left of it, anyway._

_Go away, the last thing I need is you._

_I am you._

_Shut up! I wouldn't talk to myself this way. _

_You are. Anyway, you realize that Kikyo is dead. _

_No...No she's not!_

_You're in denial, InuYasha. Move on, you must put her to rest. _

_Shut up! I'm not listening, you bastard. _

_You're only insulting yourself._

...

_That's better. The truth is, InuYasha, Kagome accepts you for who you are. She doesn't care if you are human, or all demon, she's always been with you, even when you ran off to Kikyo. _

_I did not-_

_Yes, you abandoned her, for what? A dead woman. _

_SHE IS NOT DEAD!_

_You keep telling yourself that, and when you feel how cold her touch is compared to Kagome's, you know you've made a mistake. _

_SHADDUP ALREADY! It's not that simple!_

_How is it not simple? Take Kagome, she cares for you deeply. Take Kikyo, she wants you dead. _

_But I owe her my life. _

_You owe her nothing!_

Bullshit! Leave me alone you damned...you damned...thing... 

As if to prove his point, the bats watched as Inuyasha hit himself in the head, muttering and grumbling.

_You love her...admit it. _

_Who, Kikyo? I love her, yeah, what of it?!_

..._Okay, describe her. _

..._Fine...She's sweet, and loyal, warm, she's always there, she loves me, and she loves me for me...she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and without her...I'd be nowhere...She listens to me, and even after I've screwed up she still apologizes...I don't deserve to be in love with her...but somehow, she makes me feel differently. She makes me feel...like...I actually BELONG beside her, damnit!_

_And, god, I always have to save her. To protect her, that's my...vow, I guess. She's strange, all right, and has a nasty temper. She's sorta scary when she get's mad at me and calls me a 'jerk'...even though I'm not...Come to think of it, without Kagome's love, I-_

His eyes returned from their glassy state, and sudden realization dawned on him like a ton...like a ton of bricks, is what Kagome called them.

_It's a little late to say I told you so. You've loved her all along, but your insecurities you took out on her, and you pretended to love Kikyo because you knew that she wouldn't love you, which gave you stabilily. With Kagome, your confused, but it's a good confused-_

_OH SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _

Bounding through the trees, his breath coming ragged as thoughts flew past his head as quick as the breeze.

What if she's mad? What if she's hurt? What if...what if she left? Don't leave me, Kagome... 

Bursting out of the trees, the moonlight caressing his scratched face, his ran as fast as his legs would take him to her. He could smell her...He closed his eyes...no one's scent was more beautiful than Kagome's.

The swish of meadow grass exploded as InuYasha ran, leaping over hills. She's closer...He saw a tree up ahead, and smelled her there. An extra burst of speed and suddenly his breathing stopped.

She was standing right there, the shadows licking at her face playfully. It was then InuYasha's hands started to shake.

"Inuyasha...you came to find me." Her voice had a hollow ring to it.

This couldn't be Kagome.

"Kag-"

"Shh, let me finish." Her lips trembled violently, numbly she continued on. "Look, I've come to accept the fact that...that you're going to forever love Kikyo-"

"Wha-"

"And I understand that things will not change between you two. I am only a problem with your relationship, trying to get close to you. I mean, this morning I thought things were gong to work out, but..."

"Kagome-"

"Listen. I don't want you to...t-to talk." Her voice was gradually deteriorating, and sobs were weaved within it. "I need to get this over with..." She stepped up closer to him, and he could see her eyes brimming over with crystal tears.

"I hate you, InuYasha! I want you never to see me again, I hate you for all you've done to me!" Tears were sliding down her face viciously. "I hate you for not killing me when you had the chance! I-I hate you...I hate you for being such an insensitive jerk! I hate you for allowing me to fall in love with you! I hate you for having such gorgeous eyes and I hate you more letting me stay by your side! I hate you for letting care for you! I-I..." InuYasha lost track of how many tears rolled down her cheeks, or how many sobs she muffled.

"I HATE YOU, INUYASHA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

But InuYasha didn't flinch. His face softened as he watched Kagome's shoulders shudder as she cried, her knees buckling beneath her. Somehow, it wasn't hate she kept repeating over and over, it was love that Inuyasha kept hearing.

"Kagome, I-"

"I told you not to talk!" She wheezed, her eyes glistening in the night's light. She didn't want it to end this way, but she couldn't bear the parting be sad. InuYasha wouldn't feel as much sorrow if he was angry.

"Listen to what I have to say, damnit!" He roared, stomping his foot. Kagome blinked and averted her gaze, ashamed of herself for being so rude. He sighed, and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her gently to meet his gaze.

"Kagome...I will and always love you...when living. My death, however, after I've passed, belongs to Kikyo."

"InuYasha...I'm-" But she didn't have time to finish. The hanyou pulled her in a rough embrace and kiss, wrapping her up and taking her by surprise. After a moment he just held her, his face buried in the nape of her neck. Reluctantly he let her go, her fingertips lightly brushing the red cloth on his shirt before leaving full contact.

He gave her one last longing look and smiled, before he sprang away to find a tree to sleep in for the night. Kagome watched him go, wiping the tears that choose to linger on her cheeks.

She turned to leave, when she felt something pull her quickly into the air, yelping in surprise, she squirmed, fearing the worst.

"Stop squirming, wench!" She heard a familiar voice complain, as they hit the ground and bounded up again. She relaxed immediately; the darkness had fooled her.

You'd think he would stop calling her wench right about now...

She sighed. This was InuYasha, not Prince Charming.

And she wouldn't have had it any other way.

After a peaceful night's rest in InuYasha's arms in the highest tree of the forest, Kagome and InuYasha woke up a little early and took their time heading back to Kaede's. Within a range of fifty feet from the village, a very frantic kitsune crashed into Kagome's arms, his jade green eyes glowing in fear.

"Come quick! Sango's the scariest I've ever seen her!" He cried, and seemed to cower at the memory.

"How come?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know! It must have something to do with Miroku though."

"Keh, why am I not surprised."

When they got there, Sango was, indeed, in the worst rage they'd seen her yet. Her face was flushed, and a fire danced in the depths of her eyes.

"MIROKU! GET OUT HERE!" She screamed, and the trio watching flinched. Sheepishly Miroku stumbled out of the hut.

"Oh, look, Sango! Their back." Miroku ducked so her giant boomerang wouldn't hit him.

"YOU'RE DEAD, MIROKU! A DEAD MAN!"

"Oh, Sango, what have I done to you...?" But some excitement was traceable in his voice, some happiness that they couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Sango! Please, stop this!" Kagome ran over, restraining her friend from violence. "What's going on?!"

The huntress huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sighed,

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
